


Wincest Drabbles

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Sam, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Loves Dean, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love, prompts, sam and dean - Freeform, small drabbles of wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Short drabbles of wincest and weecest





	1. First 'I Love You'

‘I love you’ wasn’t something Sam and Dean said often, in fact, they had never said it. ‘I love you’ was something said in chick flick movies, and they were not going to have a chick flick moment. Besides, they had other ways of saying ‘I love you’.

It came out in many ways like ‘Jerk’ and ‘Bitch’, ‘You’re my weak spot’, ‘I would do anything for you’, ‘I can’t live without you’, and so much more. No matter what, it always meant the same thing.

The first time ‘I love you’ was said happened to be when Dean went to hell, dragged by a hell hound right in front of Sam.

Sam watched as Dean was clawed at and mauled by a hell hound he couldn’t see, and he could do nothing to stop it. He sat there in the room, alone, staring at the body of the man he loved. The smell was setting in, and so was the realization Dean was gone.

So in the room, he whispered the one thing Dean decided was too much of a ‘chick flick’ thing to say.

“I love you, Dean”


	2. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another early morning wincest drabble that’s been on my mind about what broke Dean in hell

Dean had spent 30 years in hell enduring every form of torture Alastair and the other demons inflicted on him, not breaking. And they had tried everything from cutting out his organs and replacing them with insects to being chopped into pieces.

Of course, this angered Alastair as he was able to break everyone, eventually, with John being the exception. After 30 years, he finally knew what to do to Dean to get him to accept his offer, to torture people in his place.

“Today Dean, I’m not going to torture you” Alastair approached the table Dean was on, his body complete bare on the cold metal.

Dean only looked at Alastair with the same glare that said ‘Go to Hell’.

“Instead of torturing you, I’ve decided to torture someone else, giving you a little break” Alastair had a mischievous smirk, one that Dean knew to mean something horrible was in store for him.

“Let me get him right now” Alastair said, snapping his fingers, a man with a bag over his head appearing in the room.

Even if it had been 30 years, or 3 months on Earth, he knew that familiar build all too well. The shaggy hair sticking out from under the black bag, the most beautiful shade of brown Dean had ever seen.

“I think you actually know him, Dean” Alastair enjoyed the look of fear in Dean’s eyes as he realized just who was going to be tortured, and he could tell Dean was going to cave in soon.

“Bastard!” Dean yelled, no longer silent as he had grown to be.

Alastair smirk grew as his hand went up to the black bag around the man’s head, pulling it up and off of his head.

Sam’s eyes hazel eyes were wide with fear, a look that angered Dean and also made him shake with fear as well. He hated that he knew what was going to happen, and what he would do to spare his brother.

“All you have to do is say yes, and I send Sam back to Earth, with no memory this happened” Alastair could smell victory,” All you have to do is say yes”

Dean looked at Sam, at the little brother he vowed to protect from everything, and anything. He died to make sure that Sam lived a long and full life, like he should have instead of being with him.

A single tear slipped from Dean’s eye as he stared at Sam, his answer said without him needing to say it, but he does anyway.

“Yes”


	3. Just Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get off by calling each other Big/Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr an anon sent me a little scenario of Dean and Sam getting off only by calling each other Big/Little brother, no touching themselves. So I made a little drabble based off of that ;) Also, is this considered an incest kink? I'm pretty sure it is. Well, enough of that, enjoy!

Dean holds the phone in his hand, the other resting on the coffee table before him. His eyes were squeezed shut, a bead of sweat forming under his eyebrows as the voice on the other end was driving him absolutely insane.

“You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous little brother, my beautiful beautiful little brother” Dean moaned into the phone, his cock pressing tightly against his left thigh, needing to get free.

He could hear grunting from the other end of the line, followed by soft moans that made him feel as if he was in heaven. Who knew that his little brother could make such beautiful noises without being touched.

“Big brother, big brother thank you, thank you, so hot for me big brother” Sam moaned, each ‘big brother’ sounding more sinful than the last.

Hearing Sam call him Big Brother, and knowing just how wrong this was, made him so frustrated (sexually). He could picture Sam’s soft pink lips forming each letter, a low moan coming from the back of his throat at each pause.

His cock was twitching in his pants, begging to be touched by Sam, his beautiful little brother.

“Damn little brother, do you know hot beautiful you are to me? So fucking gorgeous sweetheart” Dean grunted, his free hand twitching as it wanted to palm his hard cock.

He knew his brother was experiencing the Sam feeling as he heard the grunts of frustration, and low moans following after that.

“No, big brother, you’re even hotter then me. So fucking beautiful, baby” Just hearing Sam call him baby made his cock start to leak, and he could feel he was so close to coming.

“I wish I was fucking your gorgeous mouth, Sammy. Tight, wet, and just eager for your big brother. Isn’t it Sammy?” Dean asked, his hand clawing at the table as his hips thrusted upward, so close to his release.

Sam moaned on the phone, the sounds pushing Dean further and further, and he could feel himself right on the edge.

“Only for you, Big Brother” Sam’s voice turned high pitch as he said ‘big brother’, another loud moan/grunt following after.

Dean’s hips thrusted up once more, his boxers filling with his come, turning sticky and moist. His hips came down, and he found himself panting, his free hand wiping away the beads of sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [corrupteddean](https://corrupteddean.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr if any of you want to check it out (mostly wincest).


	4. 4th of July

“Come on Dean” Sam said, tugging on Dean’s sleeve, his other hand holding the backpack full of fireworks and sparklers. Sam’s excitement could barely be contained.

Dean followed his younger brother, the happiness radiating from Sam made him smile wider then he ever had. Just knowing Sam was happy, if even for a moment, meant the world to him.

“Hold on, Sammy” Dean said, his feet catching on each other, making him almost trip. 

Sam laughed at his brother, finally letting go of his hand, and fell to the ground. He opened the backpack, and searches for the fireworks he wants to set off first.

Dean took a moment to admire how beautiful the night was, and how right it felt being out there with Sam. There was no Dad, no hunting, no fighting, no problems.

Just him, Sam, and the fun they were going to have,

“Got your lighter?” Sam asked, pulling out a few fireworks, looking up at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean didn’t respond as he pulled out the small lighter he always kept, in case it was ever needed. Sam’s smile only grew wider as he finally held up two fireworks, waiting on Dean.

“Fire ‘em up” He said, handing Dean his own firework, and then waiting for them to be lit.

Dean smiled and shook his head as he opened the lighter, flicking it with his thumb, and igniting the fireworks. 

“Happy 4th of July” they yelled, completely synced up as they watched the fireworks shoot into the sky, the world exploding into different colors.

Dean looked down at Sam, smiling even wider at how happy his little brother looked. It wasn’t often that Sam got to be a kid, and have this type of fun. Sam could feel Dean looking at him, so he decided to meet Dean’s gaze with his own. 

They stared at each other, smiling and laughing, as if nothing else mattered. The world felt perfect.

“Dad would never let us do anything like this. Thanks, Dean. This is great.” Sam said, breaking the eye contact as he sat down by the backpack, picking out a few sparklers.

Dean held out his lighter, setting fire to the sparkles. Sam held them in his hand, his face completely lit up just like the sparklers.

“Sammy,” Sam looked at Sam with such love in his eyes,”how about we get you your first beer?” Dean asked, closing the lighter, and putting it back into his pocket.

Sam’s jaw dropped, this devilish look in his eyes told Dean the answer before he even said it.

“Don’t tell Dad” Sam said, putting the sparklers into one of his hands, picking the backpack up in the other.

Dean beckoned for Sam to follow him back to the impala, where he had already packed some beers and sleeping bags for the night.

He had a feeling they wouldn’t be returning to the hotel.


	5. I Can Carry You

“Deano, you’re so short” Sam slurred, a goofy grin turning his usually resting bitch face into a boyish look. 

Dean rolled his eyes, a part of him annoyed that whenever Sam got drunk, or even a bit tipsy, he brought up how short his big brother was.

Sam leaned against the hood of the impala, his eyes closing as his smile grew, head tilted up as if he was suppose to face Dean. He looked so proud of the fact that he reminded Dean about being short.

“Like, real short, like…” Sam drifted, his body slumping even more against the hood of the impala, his breathing slowing down.

Dean rubbed his temples, sighing as he thought of the fact that not only was he drunk, but Sam was passing out. Thankfully, he had the keys and could probably get away with driving a bit drunk.

He patted his pockets, not feeling the familiar bulge of the keys. His heart started to race as he couldn’t feel them, his hands racing to his back pockets, then the ones in his jacket.

“Sorry bro but there is no driving happening, we walk!” Sam exclaimed, jumping right out of his groggy state.

Dean glared at Sam, moving to him quickly, his hands reaching out for his pockets, patting Sam down.

“Give me the keys dammit!” Dean growled, frantically checking for the keys to the impala.

“I like it when you touch me Dean” Sam giggled, one of his hands wrapping around Dean’s wrist, moving it closer to his crotch.

Dean rolled his eyes, once again, at how childish Sam was acting. When Sam was drunk, he would get really handsy, not that Dean had a problem with that.

“I can carry you” Dean mumbled, moving his hand away from Sam’s crotch, and back to his side.

Sam’s mood changed from half awake to full on ready to take over the world. It was as if he had gotten exactly what he had wanted.

“Thank you short bus” Sam smiled, holding his arms out as if he was a baby.

Dean sighed, turning around, and backing up against Sam. He could feel the cold metal of the impala press against the back of his legs, then the soft, warm body of his baby brother.

“I got you Sammy” Dean said as Sam wrapped his arms and legs around him.

God it felt amazing having Sam on his back, just like the good ol’ days.


	6. Sam's Superstitious

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Sam warned, watching as Dean struggled to open up the umbrella, inside.

Sam’s superstitious. He believed that you shouldn’t cross paths with a black cat, never break a mirror, and you definitely shouldn’t open an umbrella inside of a house (a bunker in their case).

“Sam, we hunt monsters for a living, have faced demons, sassed angels, and you’re worried about a little umbrella?” Dean teased as he continued to struggle with the umbrella.

Sam rolled his eyes, a little part of him wanting to help Dean pen the umbrella, the other part didn’t want to have bad luck. His love for Dean was not enough to be cursed more then they already were.

“Exactly, Dean, we know all of this exists, yet you still think that superstitions are just ‘all in our heads’” Sam rolled his eyes, quoting Dean.

Dean huffed, mumbling what was probably a string of curses, and something else that had the word ‘punish’ in it. 

Should he help him? Sam didn’t like messing with the supernatural more then they already had to, especially after breaking the mirrors a couple years back. He didn’t want more bad luck piled onto his bad luck.

Then again, Dean went to hell for him to make sure he didn’t die (or at least stay dead). Dean has chosen Sam over the world, the least he could do was help him open an umbrella.

“Give me that” Sam huffed, his arm stretched out towards Dean and the umbrella.

Dean’s eyes lit up, as if all his dreams had come true. That look made Sam soft, his cheeks burning up, and his smile widening. God, he would do anything for his brother, even if he didn’t want to.

“Thank you” Dean said, happily, as he gave Sam the umbrella.

Sam rolled his eyes, his thumb pressing down on the button of the handle, the umbrella opening up immediately.

He stood there, the umbrella open, in his hands. It finally clicked that the umbrella was not broken or anything, it was perfectly fine. That whole time Dean was struggling with the umbrella, it was a lie.

A deep laugh erupted from his big brother, filling up the empty bunker, and it was contagious. 

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam tried to sound angry, but the question was followed by his own laughter.

Of course Dean would do this, mess with Sam as if they were little kids, but it felt good to laugh at something so stupid. It’s almost as if they had nothing to be afraid except stupid superstitions.

“The thing is,”Dean paused, taking deep breaths from laughing so hard,” I didn’t think you’d actually open it” He started laughing again, clutching his sides.

Sam loved that Dean was smiling, laughing, enjoying himself. 

“Jerk” Sam mumbled, closing the umbrella, handing it back to Dean.

“Bitch” Dean managed through his fit of laughter, grabbing the Umbrella back from Sam.

He wished it would last forever.


	7. Nightmare

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Dean asked from the doorway of Sam’s room, rubbing his right arm, where the mark was.

Even in the dark of the room, Dean could see Sam look up at the doorway, a worried look on his face. Dean hated that look because he was suppose to make sure Sam never worried, especially about him.

“Yeah, Dean” Sam said, his arm reaching over to the lamp, turning it on, and illuminating the room.

Sam’s eyes were very red, squinting at how bright the light was, the confusion evident in them.

Dean hesitated for a moment, rubbing the mark one last time before slowly walking over to his little brother’s bed. He had never done this before, it was almost always the other way around, when it was him letting Sammy into his bed.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up, I just-I-I” Dean stuttered, unable to finish as he climbed into the bed, which was very warm, and faced away from Sam.

Dean could feel his brother looking down at him, eyes boring holes into him as his confusion only grew. It took a while before he heard the soft click of the lamp, and the lights going, the bed dipping a bit as Sam turned to face Dean’s back.

“Dean, you’d never-what happened?” Sam asked, his breath just barely hitting the back of Dean’s next.

Dean’s left hand moved from under his side, going to the right, rubbing the mark just like he had done in the doorway. His mind brought him back to his dreams, or more accurately, his nightmares. The pain, the blood, the eyes, he remembered it all.

“I-I had a-nothing” He mumbled, not wanting to bother his little brother more than he already had.

Sam use to do the exact same thing when he was a kid. He would walk over to Dean’s bed, asking him if he could sleep with him for the night, because of nightmares. There were so many times Sam had woke up in cold sweat from a nightmare, barely even able to breath as it took a few moments for him to remember where he was.

Sam remembered that the one thing that made it better was talking about it, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

“You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it” Sam asked, cautiously, knowing just how his brother felt.

Dean rubbed the burning mark, his eyes closing shut in pain as the nightmare resurfaced, throwing him back into the blood and emptiness he once felt as a demon.

“It hurts so much, Sammy” Dean whispered, shifting his body so that he turned to face Sam, barely making out the details of his face,”it hurts”

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s body, enveloping Dean in warmth and comfort as he had once done so long ago.

“It’s okay, Dean, you can always tell me” Sam kissed the top of his forehead,”I’ll always be here for you”


	8. Inexperienced

Their lips pressed against each other, hungry for the taste of the other’s mouth. The kisses were sloppy and wet, even though both men were very experienced when it came to kissing. The warmth that radiated from their lips, and in their mouths, felt heavenly.

“Sammy, I-” Dean couldn’t finish as he pulled away from Sam, his face turning to the side as a blush graced his cheeks.

Dean wasn’t blushing because of the most beautiful man in the world was on top of him, no, it was because of how insecure he felt as he had little experience being with men. Women he had no problem with, but men were a whole different ball park.

Sam, on the other hand, had been very experienced with men and women, giving him a bit of an advantage in the current situation.

“What is it?” Sam asked with a smirk, biting his lip as he looked down at his big brother.

Seeing Dean blush at how inexperienced he was with men made Sam feel more confident, as if he was the older brother in this situation.

“I don’t know how-” Dean couldn’t finish the sentence, but he knew Sam got the gist of it.

Sam moved from on top of Dean, turning around so that he laid on his back, next to his big brother. 

“Try” Sam said, turning his head, and winking at his brother.

Dean swallowed hard as he stared at Sam, his blush rushing from his face, throughout his body. He knew exactly what Sam was trying to do.

“Sam I-” He was cut off by Sam’s eyebrow raising, as if asking ‘Are you too chicken?’

Dean rolled his eyes, mentally cursing himself for acting as if he was an innocent kid who didn’t know how to bring someone pleasure. He was Dean Winchester for crying out loud! He knew exactly what to touch, and how to do it, for women. It shouldn’t be too different then men, right?

“Fine” Dean rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up off the bed, and then over his little brother.

His plaid shirt felt as if it was stuck to his skin from nervous sweat, his pants feeling a bit too tight from his growing erection. It wasn’t helping that Sam was beneath him, biting his lip as he watched his big brother.

“Come on, Dean, show me what you can do” Sam taunted, winking once more at Dean, which drove him over the edge.

Dean wanted so bad to make a witty remark, to tell Sam off. Instead, his head leaned forward, settling right into the crook of Sam’s neck, his mouth opening around the soft flesh.

“Dean” Sam moaned out, his eyes closing, back arching at the feeling of Dean’s tongue on his skin.

Dean moaned as he pushed his aching bulge against Sam’s, sending sparks of pleasure throughout both of their bodies.

Something took over Dean as his right hand slithered under Sam’s plaid shirt, running up and down Sam’s chest.

“Sammy” Dean moaned against Sam’s neck, his hand resting on Sam’s nipple, squeezing it.

Sam moaned harder, his hands clutching the sheets beneath them, his toes curling in his socks. He had never felt so sensitive to a person’s touch in his entire life, but something about the fact that it was Dean doing it made him writhe in pleasure.

Dean moved his mouth from Sam’s neck, and pulled his hand out from underneath Sam’s shirt. Sam let out a low groan at the removal of contact, watching with hungry eyes as Dean straddled his waist.

“I-I think I know what to do” Dean stated, a confident smirk taking over his awkward smile from earlier.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, staring up at Dean, licking his lips at the sight of how confident his brother now seemed.

“Then show me, big brother” Sam ordered, his arm reaching out for Dean’s shirt, pulling him back down.


	9. Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sam winchester is a cute nerd and he loves to play pokemon when he thinks dean isn't watching B)

Dean wondered if Sam could tell he was peeking in through the door, watching as Sam concentrated on the small screen of the blue gameboy that Dean stole for his 12th birthday.

“Dammit” Sam muttered, a few weird noises came from the small gameboy.

Dean held his hand over his mouth, trying to keep in a long, most likely going to be loud, laugh. 

Not only was Sam Winchester, a grown man, but he was getting upset over a game! There were so many things that Sam could get mad over, like how Castiel was missing, Lucifer’s baby was on the way, and they didn’t have a lead.

“You useless Rattata” Sam huffed, pressing down hard on the buttons.

Dean pressed his hand even harder against his mouth, closing his eyes, and took deep breaths to try and stop himself from laughing out loud. It was times like these that he enjoyed; Sam being happy, taking a break from the life of a hunter.

“For crying out loud you stupid Rattata!” Sam screamed, throwing the gameboy down on the bed, closing his eyes as he clenched his jaw.

Dean was so close to losing it, he could feel the laughter running throughout his body, trying to find a way out. 

As he opened his eyes, he backed away from the door, making sure to slowly close it so Sam didn’t notice he was watching him play.


	10. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oh! i have a prompt for you: weecest with crossdressing!sam plus rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw below

The Winchester brother’s are hoping their Dad doesn’t return from his hunting trip, even praying that that doesn’t happen.

If he did, he would come back to the site of his two sons, one of them tongue deep in his brother, loving how his brother clenched with each swish of his tongue, the other in a lacy pink dress, moaning his big brother’s name.

“Dean, deeper, I need it” Sam moans, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed tighter.

Dean’s hands grip Sam’s hips tighter, his nails slightly digging into his baby brother’s flesh. He swirls his tongue around, pushing it even deeper into Sam’s hole. He loves how sweet his baby brother tastes, like cotton candy.

He knows it won’t take Sam much to cum, but Dean intends on taking as much time as he possibly can, torturing Sam for wearing the lacy dress. He knew how turned on it made Dean, and he still chose to wear it.

“What do you want” Dean asked, smirking as he pulled his tongue out of Sam.

The absence of Dean’s tongue made Sam let out a low moan, pushing his ass up and towards Dean. He knew that this was punishment for wearing the dress, but he knew just how much Dean liked it.

“Please Dean, I want you to make me cum!” Sam yelled.

Dean smiled, bending back down to Sam’s ass, sticking his tongue into Sam’s fluttering hole. The sensation made Sam arch his back, his body shaking with pleasure, cock leaking as he was so close to his climax.

As much as Dean wanted to pull his tongue out, to let Sam sit their with blue balls, he could not deny what his baby boy wanted. Just hearing his name coming from Sam’s lips was a sound he enjoyed and loved more then anything.

He thrusted his tongue even further inside, swirling it around, enjoying Sam’s taste. One of Dean’s hands slithered under Sam, grabbing a hold of Sam’s cock, his hand wrapping around, pumping at a rapid pace.

“Dea-Dean please! Faster!” Sam moaned, throwing his head back.

Dean picked up his speed, the only thing on his mind now was to make Sam cum in his hands. His hand was cramping up, sweat clinging to his skin as he went faster, and if he went any faster he might’ve actually hurt Sam.

It wasn’t too long before Sam finally did, his hips bucking, sloppily, into Dean’s hands.

“I should wear this more often” Sam huffed, collapsing down onto the bed.

Dean couldn’t agree more.


	11. Who You Belong To

 

“Do you come here often?” Dean asked Benny, chuckling as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

The Louisiana man shook his head at his friend Dean, bringing his coffee mug up to his lips, trying to hide his growing smile.

“Dean” Benny warned as he removed the cup from his lips, shaking his head at Dean’s playful flirt.

Dean shot Benny an innocent look, as if he had no clue as to what his friend meant.

“What?” Dean asked, cocking his head to the side, curiousity written all over his face.

Dean was an exceptional liar, Benny had to give him that. He could act all innocent if he wanted to, pretend he had no idea what he was doing, but Benny knew it was fake.

“You know, Brotha” Benny looked around before finishing his sentence,”Sam could walk in here at any moment” which he could, as they were in the bunker, sitting down at the war tables.

Dean looked around at the mention of Sam’s name, his eyes showing a flicker of fear knowing how possessive he could get. After making sure Sam was nowhere to be found, his smirk returned, his attention focusing on Benny.

“You know I’m only playing” Dean winked, laughing even more than he already was.

“Are you?” a voice asked from behind Dean, one that sounded familiar, and very pissed off.

Benny’s smile faded a bit, his posture becoming more straight as he focused on the source of the voice behind Dean.

Dean’s smile didn’t leave, staying on his face even though he could feel the anger radiating off of the person behind him. Not even the worried look on Benny’s face made Dean’s smile falter.

“Baby, you know I’m only playing” Dean said, turning his face to look back at the man behind him, meeting Sam’s very pissed off gaze.

If looks could kill, Dean and Benny would have been dead, and revived so that Sam could kill them again.

“Are you really?” Sam asked again, this time he placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders, tightly squeezing them to the point where Dean felt as if Sam was going to break his bones.

Dean kept his smile, turning his attention back to his friend, who had a very terrified look on his face. They had been in Purgatory together, done/seen things no other person has, and yet this was probably the most scared Benny had ever seen.

“I think I should go” Benny’s voice was low as he stood up, leaving his mug on the table as he left the room, leaving Dean and Sam alone.

Dean’s green eyes looked at the area where Benny was once, now wishing that he didn’t leave him and Sam alone. He could feel Sam’s grip tightening on his shoulders, showing that he was still there, and very pissed.

“Maybe I should go too-” Dean was thrusted forward, his face and upper half of his body pressed against the wood of the table, Sam’s hands still holding onto his shoulders.

Dean let out a soft grunt, wincing at the hardwood beneath him. He was going to turn his head, to look up at Sam with an innocent look, but something deep down told him not to.

“You are going to stay right here” Sam said, softly, as if all the anger had left him.

Sam’s right hand moved from Dean’s right shoulder to in between his shoulder blades, pressing down with all of his weight. His free hand moved from his left shoulder, all the way down his back, stopping at the hem of his shirt.

“You are not to flirt with anyone else, Dean, and I’m gonna make sure you never forget that” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, sending chills down his spine; it tingled when Sam took control like that.

Dean could feel warm fingers press against his lower back, dancing across his skin as they worked their way to his hips, all the way to his stomach.

Dean moaned as Sam pinched his skin, the pain turning into pleasure. Dean even tried to arch his back off the table at the sensation of Sam touching him, but Sam’s hand was firm against his back; he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Who do you belong to?” Sam asked, the calmness of his voice now hid something more animalistic, the side of Sam that was possessive of what was his.

Dean wanted to retaliate against his brother, to show that he would not succumb so easily to his baby brother.

“N-No one” Dean answered as Sam’s hands dipped inside of Dean’s jeans, resting of his cock, with only the boxers to separate skin.  
Sam’s hand didn’t move against Dean’s aching cock, his other hand still pressed between Dean’s shoulder blade.

Dean’s hips twitched as he tried to push himself against Sam’s hand, to create some type of friction to give him what he wanted, but Sam moved his hand further away.

“Who do you belong to?” Sam asked, his voice no longer calm, and more aggressive.

Dean couldn’t take it, he needed his big brother right now.

“You, Sam, I belong to you” He moaned out, his hips rocking into nothing.

Sam smirked, his hand slipping out from Dean’s jeans, now tugging down on them.

“I still don’t think you mean it” Sam growled, removing his hand from Dean’s back.

Dean gasped as Sam’s hands grabbed his hips again, turning him so that they were face to face; Dean could taste Sam on his tongue, and boy was it sweet.

“You’re going to have to show me who you belong to” Sam said with a look in his eyes that made Dean feel like he could melt from the heat of them.


	12. Comfort

Sometimes, there’s no coming back from the past. You can try to forget whatever it is you’re running from, hell, maybe you even succeed in doing so, for a while. Eventually, it’ll always come back, and it’s never pretty.

Dean Winchester has been to hell, and back, as well as purgatory. He’s seen things, done things, that no normal man has even thought about. Then again, he wasn’t a ‘normal’ man.

When he came back from Purgatory, he had a hard time realizing he didn’t need to constantly fight for survival. There were some mornings he would wake up, panicking as he searched for a blade, wondering if there would be another damned monster coming to kill him.

In the afternoons when he was doing research, his mind would throw him back into purgatory, like a hallucination. It would feel so real, a blade in his hand, sweat and blood covering his body, fear pumping blood through his veins.

At night, when he would try to sleep, his mind would bring him back to the countless times he stayed up in fear he would die, and he couldn’t do that without knowing if Sammy was okay.

Tonight was no different than the other nights since he had been back from purgatory, except from the fact that he was in Sam’s bed, an arm wrapped around his waist.

“What do you think about?” Sam asked, breaking the long silence since Dean had came into the room, asking to sleep with Sam for the night.

Sam could feel Dean get stiff at his question, and he mentally cursed himself for asking such a question. He knew that Dean wasn’t one to talk about his feelings or what he had experienced, but Sam wanted to know to see if he could help.

“A lot” Dean tried to make it sound like a joke, but it came out as if he was tired from even thinking about it.

Sam’s lips tightened as he pulled Dean in closer, his nose nudging at Dean’s earlobe, letting his big brother know he was there, and it would be alright.

“Dean” Dean shifted at how Sam said his name,”you know what I mean” Sam said, softly, not wanting for Dean to become agitated and brush the topic off.

Dean started to turn within the hold of Sam, turning until he was facing Sam, although the darkness of the room blurred his beautiful features.

“Sam, I don’t even know how to begin to explain what I went through” Dean whispered, his eyes trying to find Sam’s beautiful hazel ones, even if it was completely dark.

Sam squeezed Dean, letting him know he was there, that they were real, and it would be okay.

“You don’t have to tell me everything, I don’t expect you too” Sam pressed his forehead against Dean’s, with his nose resting between Dean’s eyes.

Sometimes you can’t hide from the past, and everything you experience. You can try to forget what happened, run away from whatever it is that causes you pain. Whether it be being hell, literally, or something purgatory, it always comes back.

There is a better way to deal with it, and that’s confronting it heads on with the person you love helping every step of the way.

“It hurt so much, Sammy, every damn second of every damn day. There was this constant fear of dying, of never seeing you again, and it only fueled my desire to return to you; I did everything I needed to do to make sure I came back” Dean’s voice was cracking, but god did it feel good to get a little piece of that off his chest.


	13. Red Meat

“I’m sorry. You saved our lives and” Michelle stopped, her heart leaping in her chest, and her stomach sinking with guilt.

She loved Corbin, with all of her heart, but what he did to Sam was unforgivable. Sam was dead, and here Dean was, suffering.

Her eyes filled with tears as she starred at Dean, her lips quivering as she tried to push out the truth, to tell him what really happened.

“It wasn’t natural” She managed, her eyes locking on to Dean’s.

He stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest, his head feeling as if it weighed as mush as a feather. Had he heard her right?

“What?” He asked, his hands gripping the hospital bed as he waited for an answer.

Michelle took a deep breath, her body shaking, the feeling of guilt slowly began to weigh less.

“Corbin told me he did what he had to do, to keep us safe cause he knew you’d never leave your brother,” Dean’s eyes widened,”as long as he was alive” 

Dean sat on the hospital bed in complete shock, his emerald eyes tinged with pink, half filled with tears. His hands gripped the bed even tighter, his knuckles turning white.

Sam was dead, not because he failed to keep him alive from the gunshot. It was because of Corbin, who decided that their lives were more valuable then Sam’s.

“Where is he?” Dean asked, his voice calm, and filled with rage.

He would make sure Corbin payed for what he did to Sam, for killing his baby brother. When he was finished with him, Corbin will have wished he died cause of the werewolves.


	14. I'm Proud Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9x23

All was silent except for the roaring engine of the impala, and the crunching of gravel under her tires.

What was there to even be said? Dean was dead, laying down in the back seat of the impala, the warmth long gone by now. Sam kept looking back, thinking any minute now Dean would wake up.

He died right in front of him, in his arms, and his last words echoing in Sam’s head: “I’m proud of us”

Tears poured from his eyes, making it harder to see the road, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about the tears stinging, making it hard to see, he just didn’t care at all.

There was this emptiness inside of him, like he was soulless again. What he had cared about was Dean, and now he’s gone. How could he possibly live without the other half of him?

“…crowley” He whispered the King’s name, realizing now what ad to be done in order to save his brother.

He pressed the as pedal harder, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He took one glance back at his brother, his breath hitching as he stared at the lifeless body, with one thought in mind: “I will save you, Dean”


	15. Memorial Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: weecest celebrating Memorial Day at Bobby's with some of their high school friends (who DoNt know the winchesters are brothers, wink wonk) (~•3•)~

The small living room was filled with the laughter of teenagers, the strong scent of beer and burgers filling the small room.

“So is Bobby your dad or something” A teenager, Jack, asked.

Everyone stared at Dean Winchester, wondering if the man that had told them they could stay the night at his house while he was out, was in fact Dean’s father. None of them had met Dean’s dad, and Bobby seemed to be the fatherly type.

“Uh, no, he’s just a close friend of my dad who’s letting us stay here while my dad is out on a business trip” Dean explained, glancing over at his younger brother.

Sam was never referred to as Dean’s brother, especially around Dean’s friends. Everyone knew that Sam was Dean’s boyfriend, not his brother, which was probably for the best.

“And your Dad is fine with you having your boyfriend over?” Jack asked, completely amazed with how Dean seemed to have such a cool Dad.

Sam blushed at being called Dean’s “boyfriend”, loving the title that he could never hear when he was with Dad or any of Dad’s friends. Even if he only got to hear it from Dean’s friends every blue moon, it felt amazing.

“He’s pretty much cool with it since Sammy is practically family” Dean winked at Sam, sending butterflies into his brother’s stomach.

His cheeks only seemed to darken more as Dean’s friend made kissing sounds and some rather sexual gestures. There were also a few low moans as well, but Sam wasn’t too sure who had made those sounds.

“That’s for later” Sam blurted, his hands instantly covering his mouth as he realized what he had said.

Dean’s eyes widened as he stared at Sam, his mouth hanging open in shock. Usually it was Dean who made the sexual comments and flirtatious jokes, never Sam.

It even seemed to shock Dean’s friends because they all stopped what they were doing, and stared at Sam with shocked grins.

“Well I hope later comes soon” Dean finally broke the long silence, throwing a suggestive wink at Sam.

What a great impression Sam was making on Dean’s friends.


	16. Wing Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:wing kink? Like sam or dean gets cursed etc w/ wings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you shitty angel au with drug addict!sam and angel!dean which sucks, sorry

“Do you have to watch me? Don’t you have some duties in heaven helping out god or something?” Sam asks, irritated with the angel.

The angel simply stared at him from his doorway, a scowl on his face as he glared at Sam, the lights flickering as the tension built up.

“My duty is to stay here and watch over you, no matter what you say” He replied, irritation evident in his tone.

Sam’s tempted to throw something at the angel’s face, a shoe maybe, but he knows it would only end with irritating the angel even more. It’s just that he hates feeling like he’s being baby sat when he’s capable of doing what’s right.

“Your duty is to set me on the right path, which I’m on, so you can leave now” Sam argued, growing more frustrated.

In the past he had a bit of a drug addiction, overdosed, and died. God, for some reason, decided to give him another chance at life, and assigned an angel to watch over him. At this point, he wished he wasn’t given another chance.

“No, you’re not. You still have drugs in your system and until you are fully clean, I am here to stay” His voice boomed in the room, making Sam’s ears ring.

Sam stared at the angel, studying him since he never really paid too much attention to what he looked like.

He was muscular and lean, definitely a fighter, and he had perfect posture. His blond hair was more of a dirty blond, and surprisingly, it was messy as if he had just woken up. His eyes were forest green, attentive, yet tired and sad.

“I’m going to sleep, if that’s okay with you” Sam said, sarcastically, as he slipped under the covers of his bed, turning away from the angel.

He expected that the angel would take the cue that it was time for him to leave, or at least go away while he slept. It wasn’t like he could do drugs in his sleep or find a way to get high.

The opposite side of the bed dipped with weight, the covers being pulled back as someone slipped in, and not just someone.

“Then I’ll sleep too” he responded, directly in front of Sam.

Sam’s eyes opened, staring directly into the angel’s eyes, their faces only inches apart. He didn’t flinch away or even bat an eye at being that close with the angel. In fact, he was more surprised and annoyed with him.

“Are you seriously going to sleep here with me?” He asked, knowing the answer before he even asked the question.

“Yes” it’s an immediate, firm answer.

Sam sighs, hating that he got this stupid angel assigned to him, hating that he even got this chance at life.

The angel is staring at him, as if he’s waiting for Sam to fall asleep, to make sure he doesn’t do anything he’s not suppose to do. It’s unsettling in a way, and it’s keeping Sam from falling asleep.

It’s then that he realizes he doesn’t even know the angel’s name.

“What’s your name?” He asks, trying to pass the time.

He was never told what the angel’s name was, or even if they were allowed to give out their names, but if he was going to be watched 24/7 by him, he wanted to at least know his name.

“Dean, call me Dean” he says.

Sam’s not sure if that’s his actual name or if it is the name of his vessel, but he doesn’t really care. He know has something other than ‘the angel’ to call him.

“Well Dean,” he pauses, eyes staring at Dean’s shoulders,”where are your wings?” Sam asks.

Not even when he first met Dean in the heaven world had he seen his wings. He knows Dean flies as he often hears the sound of wings whenever he appears, but he never actually sees them.

He’s starting to believe that maybe angel’s don’t really have wings, that humans created that lie to simply make them seem more impressive than they actually were.

“Would you like to see them?” He asks, his mood shifting from hard ass angel to something much softer, more human.

Sam nods his head without even thinking, eager to see his wings.

Dean got up and sat on the edge of the bed, and began to unbutton his shirt. The black shirt slipped off of his shoulders, falling on the bed, exposing his back.

There were freckled even on his back, scars from blades and other weapons adorned his back, but he wasn’t ashamed. In fact, his back straightened as he felt Sam staring at him, proud to have the scars. He even rolled his shoulders, flexing his muscles, showing them off.

“Close your eyes” Dean murmured, turning his head, his eyes fixing on Sam’s eyes.

Any other time he would have resisted, said no, made life much more harder for the angel, but he simply did what he was told. He closed his eyes, the sound of rustling feathers filling his ears.

Even though he knew Dean’s wings were out, he didn’t dare open his eyes. Maybe it was fear or maybe he was trying to visualize what they looked like before he actually saw them.

Dean’s hand wrapped around his wrist, his hands were rough and calloused, matching how he looked, and he pulled Sam forward. Sam’s eyes still tightly shut, and simply let himself get pulled by Dean, wondering what was happening exactly.

“Open your eyes now” Sam did as he was told, taking in the sight of his wings.

They were a pale grey, the color of smoke from a fire, and they felt so soft. They were twice as big as Dean’s body, but he knew that they were much bigger than that. He moved even closer, using both of his hands to touch Dean’s wings, captivated by how soft they were.

“Wow” Sam was in awe as he continued to rub them, forgetting everything about his current situation and why the angel was there.

Dean simply leaned into the touch, not saying a word or even moving, the only thing showing he was enjoying the touch was a small smirk on his face.


	17. i never meant for it to go this far

“I never meant for it to go this far” Sam whispered, his eyes clenching shut to stop the hot tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Dean’s face remained emotionless, his posture slack as he sat at the edge of the bed. He didn’t even turn to face Sam who stood by the door, to the left of him.

“What did you want to happen?” Dean asked, his head slightly turning to the side, his eyes wandering to where Sam’s feet were.

Sam could see pink in Dean’s eyes, and he could even see how half of his eye was filled with water. Dean was on the verge of crying, yet his face stayed the same expression; blank.

“I never wanted this” he moved his hand, pointing at himself and Dean,” to happen. It was never my intention-” Sam was cut off.

“‘It was never my intention’ my ass! You knew from the very moment ‘this’ started that you would never be able to stay. You listened to me go on about our lives together, as hunters, when you planned on leaving to Stanford! You Knew!” Dean yelled, pushing himself off the bed, and faced away from Sam.

Sam cried harder, covering his mouth with his hand to keep the sobs from escaping his lips.

“I’m so sorry” Sam said as he removed his hand from his mouth, taking a step closer to Dean.

Dean turned his body around, eyes furious, and tears pouring down his cheeks. Even if he was furious, pissed beyond belief, his face showed every ounce of pain he felt to the point where even Sam felt it.

“Go, don’t come back” It wasn’t an order, it was a plea for Sam to leave the Hunting life.

“Okay” Sam turned, and left.


	18. Great, how are we supposed to get home now?

“Great, how are we supposed to get home now?” Dean asked, closing the hood of the car they had stolen.

Sam shrugged, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he was a bit drunk. They both were, although Sam was a bit more drunk as he insisted on taking many shots off of Dean.

“We could always call Dad” Sam offered, a giggle following after.

Dean shook his head, knowing all too well what would happen if Dad found out they had snuck out to get drunk. It was bad enough Sam was rebelling against Dad, but Dean too would make it a disaster.

“No, we can walk” Dean said, walking back to the driver seat door, reaching in to grab anything that was there.

Sam walked over to Dean, standing directly behind him to the point where his bulge was against Dean’s ass.

“Dean, can you carry me?” Sam asked, his arms wrapping around Dean’s waist as he pressed himself harder against Dean.

Dean’s breath hitched as he could feel his little brother’s erection press against his ass, Sam’s fingers even dipping into Dean’s pants. As much as it felt good to have his baby brother pressed against him, this was not the time nor place.

“What’s in it for me?” Dean asked, as he pulled out from the driver’s seat, twisting out of Sam’s hold, and turning to face him.

Sam’s breath smelled of whiskey and limes, and it made Dean’s mouth water just thinking of how Sammy would taste.

“Please, Dean” Sam placed his right leg on the outside of Dean’s left, letting his erection press against his Big brother’s inner thigh.

There was no way in hell Dean would say no to Sammy.

“Fine, hop on” Dean smiled, earning a very happy ‘yes’ from Sam.


	19. The most normal thing we'll do

Sam looked at Dean pull the bottle of tequila from his duffel bag, his infamous grin plastered on his face as if he won the lottery.

“Dad’s gonna kill us” Sam stated, his heart rate spiking up as he thought of how mad Dad would be.

“Dad won’t find out as long as no one tells, and we clean up any signs of it” Dean winked as he took the bottle over to their shared bed, patting down the spot next to him.

Sam stared, skeptical about doing what they were about to do. He had rebelled against Dad a few times, and he already knew how pissed he could get. Just the thought of that pissing dad off made him want to do it even more.

“Sammy, it’s fine. I do this all the time” Dean reassured, patting the spot next to him once again. This time, Sam hesitantly walked over to the bed, slowly sitting down beside his brother.

His heart thumped against his rib cage as he stared at his big brother, completely trusting his words. 

“Will we get drunk?” Sam wanted it to come out as if he was curious, but it came out more as mischievous.

Dean smirked, twisting the bottle open, letting the intoxicating fumes escape the bottle. 

“Depends on how much you want to drink” Dean replied, a sly smirk on his face as he knew Sam would most definitely drink until he was drunk. After all, he was a Winchester.

Sam stared up at Dean, knowing exactly what was going through his brain. They had spent so much time together that it seemed as if they could read each others minds, which was both a curse and a blessing.

“Would you care to start us off?” Dean asked, turning to face Sam, the bottle stretched out toward him.

Sam’s heart was the only thing he could hear, the bed dipping under their weight was the only thing he could feel, and the tequila was the only thing he could smell.

“Sure” the words seemed as if they didn’t even come from his mouth as his hand reached out for the bottle, taking hold of it. His fingers, for a split second, touched those of his older brother’s. 

Dean watched as his younger brother stared at the bottle of tequile, slowly raising it up to his lips, his head tilting backwards. He licked his lips, involuntarily, as he waited for his turn.

Sam’s eyes closed as the bottle rested against his lips, the taste of tequila already tingling in his mouth. In one quick motion, Sam threw his head back, letting the tequila run down his throat.

It burned his throat and all the way down to his stomach. The taste was bitter and strong, yet oddly good.

“Whoa, slow down there Sammy. You need to save some for me too” Dean chuckled as he watched his brother down the tequila with almost no problem.

Sam took the bottle away from his lips, going into a coughing fit as the tequila went down the wrong pipe. This made Dean howl with laughter as he took the bottle from his younger brother.

As much as Sam wanted to be a bit upset that his brother was laughing at him, he found himself laughing too.

“You know Dean” Sam wiped his mouth,” this is the most normal thing we’ll do” He had the happiest smile as he looked up at his big brother, who seemed rather sad by the comment.

“Yeah, I know Sammy” Dean said, his tone lower then usual with less spark. 

Before Sam could question Dean about what was wrong, his brother had started chugging the tequila.


	20. Homework

“Dean, I still don’t understand how the negative exponents even work” Sam huffed, his arms caving in, his head falling onto the table. It was uncomfortable as his nose was pressed against the wood, so he turned his head to face his big brother.

Of course, Dean had a smirk on his face that seemed as if it could fix all the problems in the world. Sam hoped the smile could fix his inability to figure out his math homework.

“With how big your head is, you would think that you’d know a thing or two about exponents” Dean joked, laughing a little harder then he thought.

Sam lifted his head up from the table, propping up on his two elbows to get a good look at his big brother, and the smile that could fix his problems.

“With how big your ego is you’d think more girls would stay away from you” Sam retorted, instantly making Dean shut up at the comment, the smile disappearing.

“Ouch Sammy, that one really hurt” Dean placed his hands over his hurt, wincing as if in pain, and god was he convincing.

Sam internally flinched, his mind automatically thinking that he had hurt Dean, even though he knew that wasn’t the case. Before he could apologize for his comment, Dean’s smiled returned, fixing his problems once again.

“Gotcha Sammy boy,” Sam punched his arm a little harder then he intended to,”now let’s get focused on this math” Dean picked up the paper Sam had been working on, his eyes scanning over the paper, lips parting as he mouthed the questions.

Sam was well aware of the fact he was staring, and hard at that, but he just didn’t know what else to do. Dean had his paper. Dean was suppose to help him with his homework. Dean also had very pretty eyes. So if he stared at Dean, he had all the reason to.

“Well Sammy, you just flip it upside down. Draw it like a fraction, then flip it so that the negative exponent is on the bottom, and it instantly turns positive. It works the other way, too” Dean chuckled as if it was that easy.

Sam cocked his head to the side, Dean’s words not making a lick of sense to him. Here he was thinking Dean’s smile could fix his problems, but they couldn’t. Okay, maybe a smile couldn’t fix his problem at being bad at math, but it could fix almost anything else.

“Can you show me? I’m a visual learner” Sammy said, his eyes not leaving Dean. Dean nodded his head, placing the paper back down on the table, his hand plucking a pencil up from near Sam.

His hand moved at such a nice pace, making sure that Sam caught every little thing he did. Not to mention that his hand writing resembled an old fashioned calligraphy that Sam envied.

Sam’s thoughts were disrupted as the paper slid back in front of him, showing the problem Dean had worked out with the analogy he had used. And you know what? It actually made sense.

Maybe Dean just fixed things, and not just his smile.

“This makes so much sense now” Sam said aloud, completely surprised by how easy the math actually was. His mind was piecing together the answers, everything clicking into place thanks to his big brother.

Dean watched, his eyes filled with nothing but joy as he watched Sam’s hand move across the paper as he answered one question after another. His brother had been ready to give up, and now he looked as if he could take on the world.

Sam stopped for a moment, his expression had gone blank, and his pencil dropped from his hand. Dean’s heart stopped as he read the look/action as something was wrong, and it almost made him panic.

“Sammy are you ok-” Dean didn’t get to finish as arms wrapped around him, squeezing him so very tight, as if they never wanted to let go. His arms immediately wrapped around Sam, not even needing to think twice about it.

“Thank you so much Dean,” Sam pulled away slightly, looking up into Dean’s beautiful eyes,” I love you” his words held so many meanings, so many promises, so much love.

Something deep down inside Dean made his stomach heat up, like a fire igniting inside of him. It spread through his body, going out to his toes, arms, chest, and then his cheeks.

If he would have taken his clothes off, and looked at his body, he was pretty sure he would be shades of red.

“I love you too, Sam” Dean said, his right hand rubbing circles in the middle of Sam’s back.

Sam’s smile softened as he looked up at his big brother, wanting nothing more then to melt into his arms. It felt so safe, so normal, so Dean, and that was all he wanted.

“You gonna let go of me, or do I have to push you off?” Dean asked, jokingly, letting go of Sam so he could finish his homework.

For the rest of their time working on homework, talking, sharing jokes, just being themselves, their smiles never faltered. The burning sensation that had been ignited within them did not falter. Their love and willingness to do anything for each other was very evident. No, nothing had faltered.

In fact, everything seemed to have intensified.


	21. Good Boy

 

“

“Sammy” Dean moaned out, arching his back, pressing his chest into the mattress of the motel bed, his hands gripping the sheets.

Sam’s eyes stayed focus on the book he was reading, although his legs were twitching, and his cock was hardening. He wanted nothing more than to put down the book, go over to Dean’s bed, and fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore.

Dean knew Sam was trying to take a break from sex, to see if they could go without it, but he couldn’t.

“Sammy, please” Dean begged, thrusting his hips down onto the bed, moaning at how good it felt to press his aching cock against something.

Sam’s eyes shifted slightly, allowing him to see his big brother thrusting his hips into the bed. He could even see how Dean’s pants were sliding off of his waist, revealing his hips, and showing he was not wearing boxers.

“Dean” Sam warned, forcing himself to look back at his book, and continued to read.

Dean knew he was pushing Sam over the edge, and he knew that it wouldn’t take much more for Sam to come over here and fuck him.

Dean moved one of his hands out from under him, placing it on his chest. He slowly moved it further down, moaning louder and louder as he reached his happy trail. His hands dipped inside of his pants, and cupped his leaking cock.

“Sam!” Dean moaned out as he stroked himself, his eyes closing, sweat beading his forehead.

Sam closed his book, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and hopping off. He licked his lips as he approached Dean’s bed, loving the sight of his big brother touching himself, although he loved it when it was him making Dean moan in pleasure.

“Only I get to touch you” Sam stated, getting onto the bed, placing himself on top of Dean.

Dean moaned at the weight of Sam on top of him, almost collapsing onto the bed. Even if Sam was doing nothing but just being on top of him, it drove Dean crazy with lust.

“Sam, please” Dean begged, his hand still stroking himself, faster and faster.

Sam smirked, on of his hands snaking around Dean’s waist, resting on Dean’s hand that was in his pants. He closed his hand around Dean’s, slowly pulling Dean’s hand out from his pants before letting it go.

“Like I said, only I get to touch you” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, his lips brushing against his ear lobe.

Sam’s hand slithered back into Dean’s pants, his fingers wrapping around Dean’s leaking cock. Just feeling how hard Dean was in his hands made him hard, his erection pressing against Dean’s ass.

“Be a good boy for me, Dean” Sam whispered, this time his mouth moved from Dean’s ear down to the crook of his neck, his breath tickling Dean.

Dean was shaking from the feeling of Sam’s hand on his cock, making him so hard he felt as if he would explode from the ecstasy. It wasn’t helping that Sam’s breath was on his neck, making his toes curl.

“Only for you” Dean moaned, his hips twitching as Sam’s hand had yet to move, and it was killing him.

Sam’s mouth pressed against Dean’s neck, his tongue licking at the soft flesh, welcoming the salty yet sweet taste of Dean.

“Such a good boy” Sam mumbled as he began to stroke Dean, starting off painstakingly slow.

Dean cocked his head to the side, giving more access for Sam. He even pressed his ass further against Sam’s erection, making Sam moan into Dean’s neck.

“How good of a boy am I?” Dean asked, moaning as Sam’s grip tightened, his stroke steadily speeding up.

Sam smirked against Dean’s neck, knowing how much Dean loved being called a good boy.

“You’re the best, better than anyone in the world” Sam’s strokes became faster, making Dean pant harder,” and you take my cock like no one else. You’re pretty little mouth does wonders, Dean” Sam said, panting himself as he rocked his cock against Dean’s ass.

Dean threw his head back, arching into Sam as he could feel himself about to come. The sensation of Sam touching him, Sam being pressed against him, and Sam praising him was becoming too much.

“You’re such a good boy, Dean” Sam moaned out, stroking faster as he could tell Dean was so close to coming.

A few more strokes and Dean came all over Sam’s hand, Sam’s hand now coated in Dean’s sticky seed. He removed his hand from Dean’s pants, moving his coated hand to Dean’s mouth.

“Be a good boy and lick it all up. If you do a good job, I’ll let you ride me” Sam knew that he would let Dean ride him no matter what, but giving him an incentive made it more fun.


	22. We're Here

Dean’s different, changed since the last that Sam had seen him. Being in Hell for 40 years, being tortured, torturing, there was no way Dean could come out of that normal. He was bound to be broken, shattered into a billion pieces, and when put back together he wouldn’t be the same.

Dean’s much quieter, preferring to only grunt or nod when asked a question, rarely using full sentences to reply to Sam, or anybody for that matter. Even if Sam makes a joke, Dean just smiles, forcing his lips to turn up to continue acting like he was ‘fine’, and then his face hardened to stone.

There were times where he wished for Dean to shut up, but he never realized how much he hated the silence.

“I found a case nearby,” Dean doesn’t even look up at Sam,” a family had their hearts ripped out, sounds like a typical werewolf case” Sam stated, closing the laptop, facing Dean.

Sam was sitting on the small desk of the hotel room, Dean laying on one of the queen beds. He didn’t have his headphones in, he wasn’t reading a magazine, or even fantasizing about whatever it is he fantasizes about.

Dean’s eyes are dull, staring off into space, not even paying attention to Sam. Hell is haunting his big brother, the torture inflicted on him still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday. His hands twitch, as if he needs something in them, something to hold.

“Dean” Sam says softly, trying to reach his brother, who he knows is still in there.

Dean doesn’t move, doesn’t even move his eyes to look at Sam, as if he hadn’t heard a thing. He’s in his own little world, somewhere he cannot escape.

Dean’s eyes are changing, no longer dull, but now filling with something much more sinister. He’s seen that look in the monsters they’ve hunted, those who were consumed by bloodlust. It’s a look he’ll never forget, and will always have burned into his mind.

“Dean!” Sam raises his voice, trying to break through to his brother, to Dean.

There’s a reaction this time as Dean turns his head, staring right into Sam’s eyes. Maybe Sam’s imagining it, but he could feel all of Dean’s pain just by looking into his eyes.

There’s a boy in there who grew up too fast, died and went to hell. That boy is hiding beneath the man who believes his life means nothing, he’s just a soldier, a cold blooded killer. He’s there, trying to break through, and Sam’s going to help him.

“I’m here, we’re here, Dean” Sam said, softly, clenching his jaw.

Dean blinked, staring at Sam with an almost blank expression. His eyes are the only thing that change, from this dull look to a much more softer one, a look Sam instantly recognized.

“I know” he pauses, looking down at his hands,”but it doesn’t feel like it” His voice is calm, smooth, and it burns Sam.

Sam gets up from his chair, moving away from the desk and towards Dean, every fiber in his body pushing for him to comfort Dean. He hasn’t tried to comfort Dean every since he found out about him being tortured and torturing, fearing he would only push Dean farther away.

It was a Winchester thing to bottle up emotions, to say you’re ‘fine’ when in reality they were the exact opposite.

“It is” Sam says, sitting besides Dean on the bed, looking him in the eyes.

Dean’s staring at him, that little boy peering through the eyes of a man, breaking through to the surface. He’s there, reaching out for Sam to grab hold, and pull him through.

Sam’s instinct takes over, his arms reaching out for Dean, the pull becoming stronger until he feels his brother pressed against him. Dean’s stiff in Sam’s arms, as if he doesn’t know what is happening, doesn’t know that a hug means he’s safe.

Seconds pass by, Dean’s hands are still by his side, not wrapping around Sam, although every muscle in his body is telling him to. He wants to hug Sam so badly, to go back to how things use to be before he was in hell, but it hurts.

“They tortured my, Sammy, and I tortured too” His voice cracks as the words escape his mouth.

Dean leans into Sam’s arms, his face tilting so that his nose was in Sam’s collarbone, tears dampening his shirt. His hands grap at Sam’s shirt, holding himself steady as his body shakes with each wave of sobs. As much as Dean wants to collect himself, to stop showing that he is vulnerable, he can’t. All the pain he kept inside, all the tears he never shade, pours out of him.

Sam holds Dean tighter, not ever wanting to let him go, not again.

“I got you Dean, I’m not going to let you go, I promise” Sam whispers, turning his head, kissing the top of Dean’s head.


	23. Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @snarkysnartes requested: dean following sam to stanford and john finding out about them

John’s not sure what to think about what he sees, half hoping it’s a mistake and that his age is finally wearing him down.

_“Sam”_ Dean mouths his brother's name in a way similar to how his wife once did.

It made him want to puke.

He can barely remember the reason he even came down to Stanford, the memory of Dean storming off with his impala seeming like it had happened decades ago, not 19 hours prior.

_"Sam,"_ He repeats.

John could only watch as his sons kissed in the window of the college dorm room, hungry for one another.

Dean's words run through his head like a broken record.

_"I care about him, more than you ever could"_ perhaps he should have known there was a double meaning.

He _**should've**_ known. All that time they spent together couldn't have been healthy. Maybe this was his fault.

John closed his eyes, unable to watch his boys anymore as they undressed each other, their appetites for one another becoming insatiable.

"Fuck" He muttered, running his hand through his hair.

What was he suppose to do now? What does a father do when he finds his sons fucking? Monsters he could deal with, hell, even demons, but this? Nothing had prepared him for this.

_Fuck_!

He opens his eyes, hoping that maybe he'll wake up next to his wife in the house they loved, their sons innocent and asleep.

Instead, he sees Dean pinning Sam against the wall opposite the window, slender legs wrapped around his waist, curly brown hair falling onto his shoulders.

John bends over, retching onto the grass until his stomach is empty.

It's times like these that he misses Mary more than ever. She would've known what to do.

John stands back up, avoiding looking back at that window, at _his_ sons.

He could confront his sons but then what? Sam was hellbent on leaving the hunting life. Dean would do anything for Sam, that much was clear.

"What the fuck do I do?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The other option is that he never mentioned this to anyone else, let his sons have a fresh start, live out their lives. No one would know they were brothers, not in California.

John takes one last look at the window, now empty, and makes his decision.


	24. I'm Not Going Back With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants Dean to come back with him

“I’m not going back with you” Dean breaks the silence, his arms crossed against his chest, head turned so he’s facing outside the window of the Impala. It’s raining.

His father shifts in the driver’s seat and he can see out of the corner of his eye that he’s upset with him. Of course, he is.

“Excuse me?” He’s daring Dean to repeat himself, to say what he said just a little louder.

Dean feels the urge to back down, comply with his father’s orders and be the good little soldier he always has been. It always ends that way, not this time.

“I said that I’m not going back with you” He doesn’t dare turn to look at his father, whose eyes are burning holes into his skull.

Dean can see the Stanford dorms from his window, some lights still on. The campus is a lot bigger then he thought it would be. He can’t see Sam’s dorm from the car, but he knows where it is.

He wonders if his own father is aware of what he and his brother do behind his back. He has to know by now.

“What would you do if you left this car? What’s out there for you?” He asks. his voice stern and booming in the Impala.

Dean doesn’t want to respond. Isn’t it pretty obvious what he’d do?

“So maybe you go live in the dorm with Sam, then what? You go and get a job? Doing what? What happens if he brings a girl back to the dorm, huh?” His fathers turned so that he’s facing Dean, one hand on the steering wheel, the other reaching out for Dean’s shoulder.

Dean moves closer to the car door, avoiding his father’s hand.

He hasn’t thought much about what he would do if he quit the hunting life. All he’s ever really known is hunting, no time for anything else.

“Whatever this is that you’re doing won’t work, I’m leaving” Dean reached out for the handle of the door, but John’s hand grabbed his wrist, pulling it back.

“Let’s say you leave this car, you go on and live with Sam, do you think he’ll always want you around? Grow up, Dean!” John let go of his son’s wrist, chuckling to himself, as if he honestly could not believe his son’s naivety. 

“You’re free to go then Dean” John means it, his body shifting so he’s facing the front of the car, his hand turning the key to the car, the Impala roaring to life.

This is the first time Dean had felt doubt about the way Sam felt about him. Perhaps it would be best if he didn’t stay with him at Stanford. Who was he kidding? He could never live a normal life.

Whether or not John knew the extent of his and Sam’s relationship, he knew enough, and that was that they were co-dependent on each other.

“Do you think he’d be safe without me?” Dean asked his voice low, almost a whisper.

They both knew that Sam was more than capable of handling himself, but Dean needed to hear it for himself.

“You know how strong he is, he’ll be fine” John sighed, pitying his oldest son.

Dean nodded his head, turning his body so that he faced the front of the car, rain pounding against the car, his arms limp at his sides.

The car began to move, the Stanford dormitories moving by in a blur and with the rain the buildings became distorted. Dean could no longer tell where Sam’s dorm had been.


	25. 214

It had been years since Dean had seen his little brother, Sam, or even talked to him.

The day he had left for Stanford had been the last time Dean talked to him or seen him. As much as he wanted to keep in touch with Sam, he just couldn’t. The pain it caused him was too immense, and in his mind, it had been better to try to forget.

However, after months had passed, turning into years, it had dawned on him that he couldn’t live without knowing how his little brother was doing.

He’d asked his dad for Sam’s dorm as he knew the two had kept in touch all this time, and wasted no time making a day drive from Lawrence, Kansas to Stanford, only stopping for gas when he needed to.

When he had finally arrived at Stanford, everything had started to feel surreal. In one of those dorms he’d find Sam, who was different then the Sam he’d known years ago. Would he even want to talk to Dean after how they left things?

After all, the last words Dean had said to Sam was ‘Never come back’.

It didn’t matter now as Dean was already walking down the hallway of the dorm rooms, looking for the number 214.

Each door he passed the number got closer to 214, and he could suddenly feel the weight of the world crashing down upon him, suffocating him. His stomach was tightening into a knot, and his head felt too big for his body.

210

212

Another step and Dean comes face to face with a wooden door, the number 214 jutted out, a peephole right above the white numbers.

His hand slowly moves up towards the wooden door, clenching into a fist as he prepares to knock. He’s not ready to see Sam, to apologize for how he acted all those years ago, but he knocks anyway.

Inside the dorm room, he can hear someone moving stuff around, followed by footsteps approaching the door.

Dean took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying his best to calm down as the person stops in front of the door, most likely looking through the peephole before slowly opening it.

“Dean?” A familiar confused voice asked.

At the sound of his name, Dean opened his eyes, meeting sot hazel eyes that he knew all too well.

Sam had certainly changed over the few years, more than Dean had imagined.

His hair was shaggier, covering up his forehead and almost covering his eyes. His jawline was more structured, the baby fat had been long gone by then, but he still had that boyish look. He had also grown much taller, standing a few inches above Dean, his figure still lean.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy” Dean whispered, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.


End file.
